Cosplay
by AuthorGenesis
Summary: Twilight and Chrysalis spice things up in the bedroom.


Chrysalis leered at Twilight as the mulberry mare entered the room, looking about the room, with an apprehensive expression on her face. Her violet eyes glancing towards Chrysalis, before looking away, her cheeks flushing, though whether from embarassment, shame, or something else, only Twilight knew. It simply added allure to the already attractive mare.

"Miss Sparkle, do you know why I'm meeting with you like this?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Crysalis smacked a magazine, the cover of which had a picture of Fleur Dis Lee bound in treated hemp rope and suspended from supports and a pulley system attached to the ceiling.

"To intentionally bring such filth onto the sacred sanctuary of knowledge and learning, to pollute the minds of your innocent peers by sharing the contents within with them, I find myself extremely appalled."

Twilight looked at Chrysalis, her head hung low, tears collected near her tear ducts, she issued a pitiable sniffle. "I'm sorry!"

"Normally this would cause us to contact your parents and set up a parent-teacher conference do discuss such deviancy and what might be done to address the problem." Chrysalis stroked the bottom of her chin, her eyes pointed towards the ceiling as though in contemplation and retreating inward, as she if seriously pondering the very possibility of contacting Twilight's parents. "I wonder what your father will think, once he sees the filth you bring into his home … ."

"No, please, don't let Daddy know about this!" Twilight cried in a panicked sounding shout, clasping her hooves together as she petitioned Chrysalis' for mercy.

"Then what do you suggest be done, Miss Sparkle? There must be some sort of punishment for violating the school's rules and bringing such—" Here, she gave a mock shudder, dangling the offending media from the base of her hoof, making a disgusted face, as she wrinkled her nose and averted her eyes from the abomination of graphic media.

" … Spank me." The offending mare suggested, her cheeks flushing into a deeper rosate hue than it had previously been.

"Surely you know how the faculty and this institution feels about faculty members dispensing corporal punishment to any member of its student body."

"I won't tell." Twilight vowed.

"Not good enough, I've seen and heard that song and dance before, and have seen such promises broken, for whatever reason."

Chrysalis rummaged in her faux desk, and withdrew a faux agreement, which essentially absolved Crysalis from any legal repercussions which Twilight might decide to pursue at a later date. "Sign here, if you don't wish your father to know about your dirty, perverse fetishes." She sneered, sliding the document over towards the student, as well as sliding her inkwell and quill over.

"O-okay." Twilight hesitated momentarily, before signing her name in a flourish.

Chrysalis deposited the document in an anti-magical lock box, to prevent any unicorns that might have less than honorable intentions and abuse their vaunted magic powers to destroy any sensitive information within.

"Now lean over the desk, and hike your skirt up."

"B-but … ."

"It's either submit to your pert buttocks spanked, or I'll be seeing you with your father and mother once a parent-teacher conference has been scheduled with them. It's really your choice."

"Y-yes." Twilight, pretending to be unsettled by having a trusted faculty member of the same sex anywhere near her tush, well, one that wasn't her family, or a licensed medical practitioner.

She bent over the desk, her hooves reaching behind towards her rump, as she flipped up her skirt, and moved her tail out of the way. She looked behind her, awaiting for Chrysalis to procure the expected measuring ruler. "Where's the ruler?"

"Oh, It's not much of a punishment if I use a ruler, now is it?" She purred, her voice sounding slightly husky. "No, Miss Twilight, I prefer to take a more … hooves-on approach." With that, she raised her hoof, and brought it down, as a loud whapping sound announced in an auditory manner, the beginning of Twilight's punishment.

But instead of another blow to her beautiful buttocks, she felt a hoof rub the flesh of her rear where she'd been smacked, the tender touch seeming to draw more of her attention towards her flanks, seeming to make them even more sensitive than before due to her teachers tender caress. That made the next blow sting more.

After awhile, Twilight's tush was a deeper purple hue than it had previously been. Twilight's left foreleg had slight indents in it, indicating that she had been biting on her foreleg to keep from crying out too much. Twilight lowered her skirt, her rear legs giving out from beneath her, as her rump contacted the cooler, and therefore pleasant feeling wooden floor beneath her.

"Don't let me catch you bringing such deviant media to school, or I'll have to be sure to punish you again." Chrysalis admonished.

"Yes Ma'am." the most faithful student replied, the corner of her mouth pulled slightly upwards. Clearly remedial lessons were in order.

* * *

><p>The door to the Frienship Manor opened and closed, as Twilight's number one assistant entered, not even having to lift a claw thanks to the servants and guards that now served Twilight, her friends and really, anyone that happened to live or visit the castle.<p>

He opened the door to his room, and froze in shock and fear. For there, lying on top of his neatly made bed was the latest issue of The Equestrian S&M Enquirer. One hesitant step, two, three, his trembling claw reaching out for his treasured porn stash. A flash of light registered in his eyes, as he began to turn around.

"Boo." Chrysalis grinned predatorially at him, her ebony fangs glistening in the light of the room to great effect. Perhaps even more effective was seeing her in a lycra corset, a pair of hotpants, thigh high boots, and a bullwhip coiled up in her magical aura. Spike's eyes rolled upward, and he collapsed onto the floor in a dead faint.

Twilight levitated him up in her magic aura. "I can't believe you did that." She rolled her eyes at her marefriend, but unable to completely hid the smirk at Chrysalis' antics.

"I can't believe you didn't join in." Chrysalis responded, squinting her face, and sticking her tongue out playfully at her workerfriend.

"I can't believe Spike managed to hide these from me. Either he didn't anticipate me finding that hidden room behind the bookcase, or he's been acquiring them from like minded friend and acquaintances."

"He's going to mature someday."

"But, it's Spike. It's just hard for me to accept that he's growing up, that he's no longer the cute cubby hatchling that adored me, and followed me everywhere I went.

"You'll always be very dear to him. You're his mom. The way he interacts with you may change. But you're his family, and you raised him to cherish the bonds he has with his family."

"Thanks, I needed to hear that." Twilight's smile began to take a slight predatory quality to it. "So, how about you get into that nurse outfit, and see if you can't make me feel better."


End file.
